


Checkmate

by illdobetter



Category: Technoblade - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dream - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Dream wins lol, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Short, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illdobetter/pseuds/illdobetter
Summary: technoblade fuckin dies lol
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Checkmate

A lonely gasp in a field of corpses. A sobbing call for help. The delicate realization that this is the end. Acceptance. 

It's strange, how he's felt this before. It's rather insane how this has happened twice. Out of all the battles, out of all the wars Techno has raged.. he's felt this once. It's.. reassuring, that he finally gets to rest. A couple of years ago, he would be screaming, crying, begging for help. Asking for someone, anyone to help repair the broken-reverse the damage. He takes a deep, shaking breath, scanning his surroundings as best he can as he tries to collect his panicked thoughts. Even if he had already accepted it, even if he was ready for death, it's still terrifying. He can barely even clench his jaw. Bodies, thousands of innocent men and women, half hazardly scattered over the bloodied grass, all far gone. Was he the only survivor? How.. fitting. The king of war, they call him, the only one alive to see his soldiers bloodied visages. Technoblade coughs, wincing as blood fills his mouth. He can barely hear the footsteps of his enemy, his body tense, yet so.. so relaxed. One breath. Two, three, they come slower and slower as he squints, the morning sun just a little too bright for his tastes. He watches, quietly, as boots come into view, the very man he had been battling against squatting down in front of him. 

"Checkmate," they say, voice filled with exhaustion, slurred and worn down to it's core. 

He can't respond. Techno's body won't let him. A euphoric feeling washes over him, each thought slowing as his life slowly drains from his eyes. The pain in his chest subsides, being replaced with this spectacular, beautiful feeling. He's happy, with what he's done in his life. His regrets, his guilt, they don't seem to weigh down on him anymore. Repetition of thoughts, heavy breaths, everything begins to slow.

Eyes lay open, glassy, and his breathing stops, body going fully limp. The golden crown, once polished and carefully laid upon his head drops lifelessly to the ground, bloodied and coated with the dew of the rain. 

His enemy rises after realizing the man had died, drawing his sword one last time. Raising it over his head, he lines up the area of the cut. It was rather difficult—his mask had been muddied, the holes for the eyes somewhat blocked, but he managed. Swiftly, he brings down the blade, cutting the man's head free from the rest of his body. He sheathes his sword, taking the cloak from his body and the head, wrapping it up in the fabric. He plucks the crown from the ground, too, limping back towards his horse, desperate to ignore the way a small amount of heat radiates from the bundle. Blood stains his armor, seeping into the green fabric underneath it and turning it into a muddied brown. Finally, Dream thinks, climbing on his horse and making sure everything is secure. Finally, it's over.


End file.
